A Saucesew Narroo Christmas
by Sasurealian
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi OneShot - Sasuke and Naruto are boyfriends, sounds like the typical happy couple right? OF COURSE! With hot chocolate, cookies, snow, Christmas lights, and Santa Sasuke?- FLUFFEH CHEESYNESS!


**A Sauce-sew Nar-roo Christmas**

**

* * *

**

The blonde's eyes became sullen as he drove up in front of his house. He sighed as he stepped out of his custom orange Nissan and walled up towards the front porch laden with snow. "Sassssukeeeee!" He whined as he noticed the house wasn't the way he wished it to be.

Sasuke stepped out on to the front porch with a mug in his hand, "Jeeze Naruto! Why aren't you dressed properly for this type of weather." Sasuke scolded the blond who only cocked an eye.

"Teme, you didn't set up the light like you said you would." Naruto sighed as he made his way to the raven who rolled his eyes, "Sweetie, I forgot."

"Puhhhleaseeeee!" Naruto set his hands on his hips and glared at his raven, "You said that last year except you tried to make me believe you tripped down the stairs bringing them from the attic, don't lie to me teme!"

Sasuke walked up to the blond and tied his arms around his waist, "And then what happened after I told you that little white lie?" Sasuke purred into his blonde's ear, but the boy blushed turning his head away, "Uh...y-you...umm..." Naruto stuttered while Sasuke nipped at the blonde's ear, "Exactly.."

"Uchiha, you're not getting out of this one! You're setting them up this year cause I said so!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes letting go of his loud mouth boyfriend, "Sure sure, but you're going to help."

Naruto nursed his temples and closed his eyes wearyingly, "But we already talked about how you'd do the lights and I'd do the inside decorations. That wouldn't be fair, teme." Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke who held a frown, "Dobe...we should do it together this year! It would be fun and you'd get to experience the fun of hanging lights."

Naruto crossed his arms and curled his lip. Sasuke only smirked and wanted to eat his dobe alive because of how adorable he looked right now. "Fine, you baka, you win!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dobs's waist and smirked, "Don't use those Japanese insults on me you gaki!" Naruto only furrowed his brows and hissed mentally at the raven.

"Okay, Sasuke, you get the lights and I'll get the ladder." The blond ordered as he climbed from his lover's arms. Sasuke halted his sunkissed-haired boyfriend and sneered, "Get your cap and scarf on first, dobe." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Yes mum!" He marched back into the house crossing his arms and Sasuke could only snickered at him.

"OOOKAYYY!" Naruto yelped as he walked back out with a ladder. Sasuke noticed his fox eared hat and a bright orange scarf wrapped around his neck. "Much better Sweetie." Sasuke informed the blond who blushed.

"S'uke, how do you get the lights to hang correctly?" Naruto asked as he waddled through the snow with the ladder.

"Dobe, don't trip with that thing!" Sasuke insisted as he rushed towards the blond and his lack of strength.

"Teme, I'm not weak you know! I can do this by myself, lay off!" Naruto scowled at Sasuke who only sighed in relieve. He balanced the ladder and Sasuke patted the blond on the head as he began to climb up.

"You have the use those white thingies, dobe. Now hand me the white strips and I'll get them on the house. Then we'll attach the lights to them and in no time they'll be up." Sasuke said answering Naruto's previously asked question.

Naruto nodded as he searched through the box that was used last year, "Uhh, S'uke, I don't see them?" Naruto continued to look through the box and he could tell that Sasuke was probably rolling his eyes by this point. "I can't fi-OH never mind I got em!" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he stomped through the snow back to an irritated Sasuke.

"Thanks, dobe. Now, while I do this make sure the lights are untangled so I can get them up next."

Naruto obeyed as he watched the raven hang up the lights. This wasn't actually too bad. Last year Naruto could remember how he stayed inside watching TV as Sasuke hung the lights. It gave them another chance to do something together and Naruto was rather impressed by Sasuke's smart proposal.

* * *

The pair sat several feet from the house and smiled up at the glowing lights. They were a several different colors and Naruto thought they looked like a rainbow, "They look better than last year!" Naruto mused as he watched the lights twinkle. Sasuke smiled down at his dobe as he watched the grin on his face rise, "Yea, they sure are.."

"...teme...?" Naruto asked as he continued to stare deeply into the lights. Sasuke blinked twice and turned towards the blond, "Hmm?"

Naruto took his hand in Sasuke's bare one, "This Christmas is going to be better than last years, I can tell." Sasuke's smile grew, "I think you're right, but every Christmas with you is always going to be a better one."

They both walked back into their house and shut the door slowly as the cold crept on through the Christmas Eve night.

"Sasuke you created FIRE!" Naruto giggled as Sasuke backed form the fire he just lit. The wood crackled and the orange flames glowered.

"Taadaa!" Sasuke teased as he sat down on the couch pulled the blond between his legs.

Naruto's giggle continued as he peered into Sasuke's eyes, "Santa I know what I want for Christmas!" Sasuke glared down at the spiky blond, "Do I look old and fat to you?" Sasuke scoffed which made Naruto grin even more than before (if that was possible).

"Santaaaaa, I want you to hear me out cause Christmas is tomorrow and I reaaallyy want to get my way this year." Naruto whined and Sasuke only smirked.

"Fine fine, little boy, what do you want?" Sasuke played along as his grip tightened around the blond's thin figure.

"Hmmmmm..." Naruto set his finger to his chin, "I know I know. Bring your head down." Sasuke cocked his eye and brought his face closer to the dobe. Naruto whispered something into the raven's ear that made him light up like a Christmas tree. "Hee hee, you have never blushed so brightly before Santa..." Naruto hesitated, "Except that one time we-"

"OKAY, time to get off that subject." Sasuke coughed and Naruto set his hand unto his forehead to check if he was catching something. Must have been that snow, he assumed.

Sasuke lifted his mug to his pale face and sipped the hot chocolate, "Ah, kinda hot still."

"Like me." Naruto smirked and Sasuke shook his head, "You're really snarky today sweetie. Wouldn't have guessed since I'm the one who usually gets you going."

Naurto leaned into Sasuke, "Yea yea..."

They sat there for a while as the warmth consumed them. Naruto's eyes were wide awake while Sasuke began to get sleepy.

"HEY! I got to get cookies for Santa!" Naruto jumped from the raven's lap to his surprise and Sasuke sulked, "Fine..hurry up!" Naruto escaped into the kitchen and Sasuke heard a few pans shuffle around and a few "OUCHES" there and a "OOPS" here.

A grinning blond came back out with a plate of homemade cookies and a glass filled with milk. "Santa will like these, ne?"

"I thought I was Santa?"

"No, you're Santa's helper."

"I'm not an elf!" Sasuke protested and Naruto just sat the snack items on the coffee table. He soon after tripped over the table crashing into the floor. "O-ouch..."

Sasuke was quick to his feet and picked up his blond, "Baby, you need to be more careful...really...how do you expect to ever raise a family if you can't even raise yourself?" Sasuke sat back onto the couch and pulled the dobe back into his lap.

"A-a family? So we really are going to adopt? Or try to...?"

"Yea...I was thinking about next summer us trying to, you know?" Sasuke noticed Naruto place his head under Sasuke's chin as he relaxed.

"That would be...amazing...but...I wonder if I'd be a good...parent?" The blond blushed at the thought.

"You'll be an amazing mom!"

"HEY! What makes you think I'm the mom!" Naruto protested as he looked up into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"I'm top dobe!" Sasuke smirked and Naruto groaned, "T-that's nothing to do with being a mom! I'm a guy, so I can't be mom and-ya'know lets just drop it cause I rather not think about it."

"Cause you know I'd win." Sasuke said as he took another sip from his hot drink.

"Whatever...teme..."

Time went on as the two sat there quietly. Sasuke began to notice to dobe drifting off asleep. Almost like an excited child before Christmas day.

Sasuke could remember when they first met he was always like that. It was in ninth grade and his blond was being made-fun of all the time because his family so-called abandoned him. Instead they died protecting their son, but Naruto didn't like to admit it and let them continued name calling and beating him up.

He could remember the first time they talked together, the first time Naruto told him the truth, the first time he kissed the dobe and watched him blush hot red. He remembered everything! That was seven years ago and even then time didn't change the way he loved him. Last Christmas was the first he spent with Naruto. Before then he would be with his family at home and Naruto would stay with his guardian Iruka. Sasuke could remember how perfect it was, but this year things seemed to be even better. Sasuke smiled weakly. He loved the thought of being with his dobe forever. Yes...'his'.

Naruto shifted in his arms and Sasuke slowly made his way off the couch carrying his boyfriend. He was much too light for a boy, but still too beautiful. His crystal blue eyes (which were currently closed.) His blond spiky locks of angel hair. His pale, fragile figure was much too perfect and he wondered how he got so lucky.

Sasuke lay him gently on the bed and covered him up. He quietly sneaked into bed next to him and cradled him in his arms. His arms snaked around his waist firmly making Naruto mewl and he smirked slightly. He buried his face into his dobe's sunny hair and let out a deep breath as he kissed the back of his neck, "Good night dobe...I love you..." Sasuke whispered gently as he drifted off into a deep, beautiful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was written a while ago, too. It was going to be a twoshot, but it depends on the reviews. Also, I don't like that this is a Christmas fic, it was written in December. I like to call it Christmas in July. xD**

**So, if you'd like I can make this a twoshot, but I wanna see reviews my loves. XD**

**Aiya~~**


End file.
